Creepypasta:A New View
by CrawlerCraft
Summary: After the humans try and prove to be stronger then the killers in the world, Zalgo plans to wipe out the human population and create a new era for the Creepypastas. But, some Pastas are against this, and must assemble 4 selected kids to become the new protectors.
1. Chapter 1: A Curious Wonder

Creepypasta

NOTE-I do not own any of the Pasta's used in this story. They all belong to Creepypasta Wiki.

NOTE2-MUST READ! I want you to picture this as a movie. Picture what is happening to the characters and what they are thinking. Review this and tell me if I should write more… Subscribe to my Youtube channel as well…

_"After years of hiding in the shadows, a killer thought to have moved on was caught on tape last Thursday. He would have been charged for committing 8 murders that week, if captured by the police, who were injured during the task. Though we have footage, it is still unknown what the killer's name is and why he is violently murdering innocent people. Here is the killer's face…"_

The image of a shocked looking man with a pale white face and long black hair appeared on the screen.

_"If you have any information about who this man is, or if he is close by, call 911 at once, or get the hell out of your house! Leave your neighborhood if you must! There have been too many strange sightings over the years. Back to you, Will."_

Hazel watched the giant T.V. in Times Square, surrounded by the crowd of people. She wore a hood to hide her face, though. It sounds crazy, but no. Hazel is not what you think she is. During her year in 9th grade, Hazel had blond hair and blue eyes, and all she wore was bright colors. Now ever since her mom was killed, she has had black hair and red eyes, and she only wore dark colors. She had some kind of talent, though. Wanting to join her mother, Hazel stabbed a pencil in her neck to try and end her life. But months had past since then, and Hazel still roamed the city, alive and well. Almost well, at least.

Hazel decided to explore the city a bit more before heading to her "home". She would only survive by either finding money on the streets, or taking people's wallets if she had to. She would then use the money to buy food and drinks only. She never thought anything else was important. Not even family. She didn't know if that existed anymore. But that subject quickly changed as she walked into the store and bakery.

"I'd like to buy some bread and cheese," she said, keeping her head down.

"Is that all?" asked the old lady at the front counter.

"I guess I'll take some meat, water, and any cake you have."

"I'll get those right out for you, dear."

As the kind old woman got the food and drink together, Hazel looked around the store. It was quiet, but it was Sunday as well. It smelled of fresh bread and there were some tables and chairs. What Hazel wouldn't give to have this kind of life. A quiet life. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a news report on the large T.V. on the wall. It was something about a man and his girlfriend found dead in bed together. At first, Hazel thought it was something about the killer they caught, but then realized, this was another unknown killer.

"A horrible place these people make, doing stuff like that," said the old lady, "These people had done nothing to the killer, and yet they become victims!"

"Well," said Hazel, "maybe the killer didn't like what they were doing. Well then again, I don't see how sleeping together is a bad thing."

"It just bugs me that the killers were once good people like us. I don't even want to know what goes through their minds."

"I wish I could."

"And why is that?"

"I lost my mom to one."

"Oh no!"

"Yep. I was on a date when it happened."

"How old are you?"

"16. The same age when I got the news."

"I am so sorry!"

"It's fine. I've got my dad. He always tries to lift the spirits up!"

"Well, I hope you feel better. Here"

She handed Hazel a crystal attached to a string. It looked made up of 4 jewels. Diamond, emerald, sapphire, and ruby. One on each side of the crystal.

"No!" she told the lady. "I can't take this."

"I no longer require it. It will bring someone good things."

"But how did you get it?"

"It came from a different world. Said to be the only substance in its world from our human world."

Hazel thought she was just making that stuff up, so she grabbed the food drink and started for the door.

"Thank you," she told the woman. But then she heard the woman mutter something she couldn't quite make out. It sounded like, "And may the man of slender choose wisely…"

As Hazel walked down the street, she couldn't help but feel bad for lying. That's right. She had no father. She didn't live with anyone. It was just her. However, she did lose her mom to a killer, but he was caught months ago. Thoughts rushed through Hazel's mind like, "Could one of the killers on the T.V. be the one who mur…"

BUMP!

Before she knew it, Hazel ran into someone, a young man. As she picked her stuff up, she realized, he didn't even stop to help. He just ran away.

"Thanks for the help, jack a…" she stopped herself before finishing the horrible word she thought wasn't appropriate for the people around her. She just picked up her things and just kept walking.

As Hazel was finally out of the "big part" of the city, she found the abandoned factory that used to be a paper factory. She walked in. She kept walking down the long gross hallway until she found the boss's booth. She climbed the stairs and opened the door.

A bed. A mini-fridge. A phone. That was all that was there.

Home.

*Hope you enjoyed! Follow/Favorite if you enjoyed Chapter 1. Also comment letting me know if you want more*


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

Chapter 2:Caught

"YOU WERE SEEN? YOU WERE CAUGHT ON TAPE BY 15 HUMANS?!"

"Come on! It's not like it's some threat or anything!" said a man with pale white skin and long black hair. He had blood all over the sides of his mouth in the place where he had carved a smile.

"It is a big threat!" said the man in front of him. The man had black hair and dark skin. He wore an everyday jacket and some jeans. "You weren't supposed to be caught on tape by the police! Hell, you weren't even supposed to kill anyone! The war is not over yet, Jeff! Your tape is all over the news!"

"Well I can't help myself sometimes," Jeff said, trying to sound like he never messed up. "Would it make you feel better if I said I was sorry?"

Before the other man answered, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," said the other man.

In stepped a girl. But there is something about this girl that made you take one look at her and say, "That's not human!" She wore a short red dress, but decided to put on some leggings that day. She had long black hair and if you cut her, she would not bleed. Her skin was soft. And by soft, I mean SOFT! Yes, she was a "thing" once. Hanging on a pole. Now, she is a "thing" walking and talking. She is a scarecrow.

"I'm sorry to intrude," she said quickly, "but I think I found something that will kind of shock you."

As they walked, Jeff leaned into the other man's ear and whispered, "I might as well ask you while you still have ears. Why does she work with us?"

"Jeff," the man whispered back, "she is a good agent, friend, and partner. She would risk her own life for any of us. And we would do the same thing. She may be made of straw, but you know that inside, she tries to do her best."

"Yah, I'm still stuck on the part when you said, 'We would do the same thing'."

They entered a room filled with computers. All on the walls, and yet only one keyboard. They girl showed them to a computer in the front and pointed to another girl on the screen.

"Jane?" asked the man, a bit surprised. "But she's a retired agent."

"And why is that?" asked Jeff, biting his lip.

"Don't play stupid with me," said the man, giving him a look of warning.

"I think you should know, Jeffery," said the girl. "You were there."

"All right, fine! I killed her family and now she's mad because I joined you guys! That doesn't explain why she's here!"

"Come on you two," said the man. "Let's go talk to her."

Downstairs waited a girl in a mask with long black hair. She was young and pretty, but she never thought that. The doors opened, and three people came out. One looked normal, but the other two didn't.

"Hello," said the other girl, "I'm Scarecrow Girl. I'm new here. I learned so much about you. You really are, as Jeffery here describes it, beautiful."

"Thank you," said the masked girl, holding out her hand to shake Scarecrow Girl's. As they did, a scowl came across her face as the word rang through her ear. Beautiful.

"I have to show you something," said the girl, Jane. She took out a camera and pressed play on the only video on there. It showed a young man running into a teenage girl, not even stopping to pick up the things he made her drop. That's when the video stopped.

"Sorry, Jane," said Jeff, "but I'm not gonna watch the Twilight Saga with you."

Jane didn't respond. She just made the camera zoom in on the part when the girl dropped her things. Jane stopped the camera and zoomed in on the girl's hand. A jewel on a string was wrapped around her hand. This made everyone gasp.

"Who gave her that?" asked the man.

"That's not all," Jane said. She went back to the part with the young man running away from the girl. She paused it to point out what he was wearing. Just a black hood, black pants, even black sneakers. No one could see his face, but it was obvious that he was a Pasta.

"Looks like one of Zalgo's minions," said the man. "What were you doing in the human world, Jane?"

"Looking for evidence of war," Jane responded, "I was also looking for Jeff. Wanted to make sure the little creature didn't kill anyone else."

"Little creature?!" Jeff yelled.

"Wasn't… 'she' supposed to have that jewel?" asked Scarecrow, a little quiver in her voice.

"She doesn't look to be the daughter," replied the man, "but she could be a Pasta. Follow me."

He led the three others to a dark, abandoned room with nothing but a couple poles on the walls near the ceiling, a few candles, and torn stuff you might find at an old store or 100 year old temple. At first, Scarecrow was confused, but then the man said out loud, "Wake up, Shadow Lurker. I have a surprise."

There was a strange sound that sounded like Quicksilver running combined with the sound of a flame being put out by the wind. There on the floor, in a fighting pose, was a figure with its hood up, enough so you couldn't see its face. In sort of a creepy voice, it said, "Get rid of that form, old friend, or I will think you are human."

"Well," said the man with the dark skin, "I guess it would be nice to get out of this crappy illusion form." With that, there was a glow of light, and standing in the man's place, was a tall man wearing a suit and tie. He was as pale as Jeff and Jane's mask. The creepiest thing, though, was that he had no face. Since the no faced man thought Jeff was of no use at that moment, he spoke.

"Now you will remove your hood," said Jeff, however his voice changed. It was lower. He did the exact movements as the no faced man did. Then the other man removed his hood to reveal a blue faced man with green yes and blackish greyish hair. He spoke differently now. Almost Scottish like, but he still looked like a monster.

"Seriously, Slendy," he told the no faced man, "You might as well turn that boy into a puppet if you keep using him!"

"I have no time for your stupid jokes, Shadow Lurker," said the Slender Man through Jeff, "We may have found one of the four, but that one may be the next…"

"Let me stop you there, boss," the Shadow Lurker said with a smile on his face. "I believe you are here to ask me to pick them up for you, yes?"

"Not until we find the other four. We aren't sure if it's even her, yet. All we…"

"Hang on," Jane interrupted, "I just picked up a signal from BEN. He…"

"You work with BEN now?" asked Jeff.

Jane ignored him. "Zalgo just sent one of his minions to go and…get the girl?"

The Slender Man started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by the green eyed Pasta.

"Slendy," he said sounding more serious, "I can help you."

"You will do no such thing!" he boomed, this time from Jane, "If anyone can defeat the enemy I believe Zalgo has sent, it's Jeff."

Jeff was hitting his hand with the bottom of his knife, not really giving a crap that for once, Slender Man was turning to him instead of Shadow Lurker.

"And what makes you so sure I could do this alone?" he asked.

"Because," Slender Man said, still communicating from inside of Jane, "this could be your chance to become the hero."


	3. Chapter 3: I'm on my Way

Chapter 3. I'm on my Way

The sunset crept up on Hazel, but that happened a lot. Now, Hazel could eat, take her walk around the factory, and then rest so she could be prepared for her hunt for money. She only went and bought stuff every Sunday because it was less crowded. But some places were closed, so it wasn't always that exciting.

Hazel grabbed some bread, cheese, and meat from her little fridge and began to make a sandwich. Every now and then, she stopped for a drink from the water bottle that she bought. She looked around the room. It would be dark in about an hour, so she would skip eating a slice of cake and just take a walk. As she got up to start her walk, Hazel heard something. It sounded like a whisper, but she just figured that the snakes came back. They would die the next day if they couldn't get out. The way the factory was built was almost like a maze. It was easy to get lost if you didn't know your way around. Haze, however, knew almost every inch if the building. Passing every old machine, old work station, and old booths, Hazel almost immediately forgot the whisper she heard earlier.

RING! RING!

The phone rang. Which was odd, because that phone hadn't been used for years. In fact, nothing in this factory had been used for years. Maybe if they were still plugged in, they could still work. Out of curiosity, Hazel walked slowly to the phone. As she felt the cobwebs and dust on the phone, she knew this thing had to be older than now. What bothered her most was that, why would someone call this factory if no one worked here. They would have had to know she was there.

"Hello?"

"Listen. You don't have much time!"

"Hello?"

"He's following you! I'm still looking! I'm on my way!"

"Who is this?"

"I'll tell you later, but the most important thing to remember is that I'm the good guy!"

"ALL RIGHT! YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHO THIS IS, OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE COPS! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF PRANK…"

Hazel thought she heard the sound of feet, bare feet, hitting the ground. She turned back to the phone to say something, but the man on the phone talked to her first.

"Look, whatever they tell you, whatever they may try to force out of you, just don't listen! I'm almost there."

The person hung up the phone. It was quiet now. It was always quiet, but now, Hazel felt different. As if, she had been alone for so long, and now, after that weird phone call, Hazel realized she didn't want to be alone. The phone call didn't say to move, so Hazel didn't really think that was a bad idea. But it was the exact opposite. Just as she took one step, she heard the whisper. Only this time, there were words involved.

"You're all alone in the dark…but don't worry. You have nothing to fear from me…"

Hazel turned around. Only to see, something lunge at her.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Rescuer

Chapter 4. An Unexpected Rescuer

One minute, something tried to pounce on Hazel. The next minute, two bodies were fighting each other on the ground. They rolled and yelled, until t_he new thing there was punching the other one in the face. He kept doing it and doing it! Hazel had never been more scared in her life! Finally, the thing got up, but it looked like a man. He wore a white jacket and he had long black hair. At first, Hazel thought she could trust him, because she started to take some steps towards the other body, until the man stopped her. She did, however, get to see what lunged at her. It looked like a naked man. Hazel almost felt sorry for him. But then, she caught a glimpse of the other man's pocket. There was something in there. It looked almost like a…_

_A KNIFE!_

_"__This man is going to kill me!" Hazel thought._

_"__Don't worry," said the man in the jacket, "you're safe."_

_Then without a word, Hazel started to run._

_"__Hey!" she heard the man shout._

_Hazel tried not to look back. She ran like she never did before! Words were going through her head, like KNIFE, CREATURE, MURDER, KILLER, and RUN. That was the only word that mattered. RUN. She stopped. She had to be far from the man, and not too far from the exit. She thought if she ran outside, he would follow and burst into flames or something. She thought killers would die from light. Just as she turned around, though, she was grabbed by the arms. There was a face staring at her. It was the most horrifying thing Hazel had seen since her mother died. Pale white skin, dark circles around the eyes, and worst of all, two lines of blood on both sides of his mouth. It looked like a smile._

_"__Well," he said to her, "that's one way to treat your rescuer!"_

_"__Let me go you freaking son of a…"_

_"__YOU KNOW, IF I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, I WOULD! BUT THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE! YOU'RE ONE OF US, SO SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU SOUND LIKE HER, YOU KNOW?!"_

_Hazel didn't know what to say. Who was he talking about? All he said was "her" before he stopped himself. It looked like he was holding in some tears. Hazel felt like someone else had trusted him, so it might be all right for her to trust him to._

_"__What was that thing?" she asked the man._

_"__The Rake," he responded._

_"__Why did he attack me?"_

_"__Because, he's not on our side. He was sent to kidnap you, and turn you against the humans."_

_"__What about you?"_

_"__I was sent to kidnap you and make you join the good side. A little different from their plan."_

_"__But who is The Rake? Who are you? How do I know you're not the bad guy?"_

_The man held his head and responded, "OH MY GOD! YOU ASK TOO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS!"_

_"__Well, I at least want to know the name of my rescuer."_

_He held out his hand. "Fine, princess. Jeff."_

_"__Hazel. And thanks a lot, Jeff." She shook his hand._

_"__All right, now that your little class time is over, I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me." He closed his hand while she was still shaking it. _

Hazel didn't know what to think. This man, Jeff, may be a murderer. But yet, somehow, she trusted him. She wanted to scream for help, but he might kill her if she did. She had another thought about something he said back at the factory. What did he mean by, "you're one of us"? It was weird. As if she expected both of them to be aliens or something. She had another question to ask him, though. She wanted to ask if he killed her mom, because she would take his knife and stab him in the back if he said yes. But before she could, she realized that Jeff was leading them into the woods near a town. "How did we get here?" Hazel thought. "We were just in the city." As they walked deeper into the woods, she saw pieces of paper nailed to the tree. Hazel was starting to think Jeff was some teleporting ghost, until he stopped at an old looking well. It looked older than the factory. The rats were probably happy with the food she left.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked Jeff.

"Because," Jeff answered as though it were obvious, "this is our stop." He pointed down in the well. Hazel looked down. It looked bottomless.

"Well?" Jeff asked her, "Jump in!"

"I KNEW IT!" Hazel screamed taking Jeff's knife and pointing it at him. "YOU GONNA MAKE ME KILL MYSELF! SUICIDE IS WORSE THAN BEING KILLED, ESPECIALLY BY YOU!"

"Whoa!" Jeff laughed putting his hands up, "you're pretty sneaky for someone who spent their life in a paper factory!"

"How about you come with me, only instead of killing yourself, you'll rot in jail, like the man who killed my mother."

"You know what?" Jeff started to sound like he would cry of anger, "You have no idea how many times I DID try to kill myself, and how many times the results came out from failure! You don't know what it's like to lose everything. Your mind, your family, your home. I even lost a girl I wanted to make friends with. And not from death, no! I made her look almost as ugly as me! And she won't even talk to me, look at me, or respond me often! So if I wanted to kill you and jump down there as well to end this all, you'd think I'd do that!"

Hazel was speechless! She knew what it was like to lose all those things. Jeff must have had it different and worse than the way she had it. She dropped the knife and looked down the well. Jeff picked up his knife and just stood there.

"So," Hazel began, "where will I go?"

"Home."

Hazel didn't know what to say so…she jumped.

A minute later, there were faces. A girl in a red dress, a beautiful girl wearing a mask, a smiling man with a blue face, and a man with dark skin who was wearing a jacket and jeans.

"Welcome, Hazel," said the man with the jacket,"My name is the Slender Man. I'll show you why later. I hope my student wasn't too hard on you. You have nothing to fear from us. We're just like you."

Hazel fainted.


End file.
